


Putting on a Show

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, Cockslut Castiel, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Spit Roasting, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips curled as Dean reached down to grab onto that tempting ass, knowing other Alphas were waiting for the Omega on his lap and wanting them to see his cock disappearing up into that greedy hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt

Dean settled himself down on the plush couch once he’d slid his pants and underwear down to his ankles. “My turn little Omega.” He grinned as he stroked his cock a few times, teasing the head and imagining burying himself inside a sloppy Omega hole.

Bright blue eyes, flecked with Omega gold, seemed to burn into him as the gorgeous naked Omega moved up and straddled his lap. He could feel slick and other Alphas’ come as a warm hand gripped him. Slowly the Omega rose up and guided the tip of Dean’s cock to that warm, wet hole.

Inch by inch he sank inside and Dean’s breathing stuttered at the sensation. Even after a few knots this Omega was still tight and perfect around him. That greedy ass made for taking an Alpha gripped him and pulled him in.

All around him in the club other Alphas were enjoying Omegas and in some instances Beta girls.

The sounds of sex and music filled the air while he sank a few more inches inside before the Omega slammed down, taking him completely. “Made for taking cock, aren’t you?” he breathed out. “Pretty little knotslut enjoying all the Alpha knots he can get in here.”

“ _Yes_.” Lips curled as Dean reached down to grab onto that tempting ass, knowing other Alphas were waiting for the Omega on his lap and wanting them to see  _his_  cock disappearing up into that greedy hole.

“Move.” He growled it, flashing his eyes and watching as it earned him a filthy moan. “Fuck yourself on my cock. Come on little Omega. I want my knot buried in that perfect hole of yours.”

“Castiel,” The Omega breathed, hands bracing and body slowly starting to move. He rocked forward on Dean’s cock, the wet slide and clenching heat had pleasure twisting in Dean’s gut. “Not  _little Omega_.”

Dean opened his mouth to make a comment but Castiel started to bounce on his cock, quick and confident, as he continued to tighten and untighten himself around Dean as he moved. “That’s it. Show them how much you’re enjoying riding my cock.”

He listened to the way Castiel moaned and the wet sounds of the Omega riding him, rolling his hips and alternating his motions. “Look at that bitch riding him.”

“You can tell how much he enjoys it.”

The voices blended together, mixing in for the other sounds of the club but Dean focused on listening to how much Castiel was enjoying being impaled on his cock. He could feel his knot swelling and how it caught on Castiel’s rim before popping free.

“There it is.” Castiel’s eyes were bright and he screwed his hips down, mouth dropped open and eyes hooded, as Dean’s knot slipped past Castiel’s rim and locked them together. His orgasm ripped through him and his cock pulsed inside the Omega, feeling the way those inner muscles rippled and milked him.

Then that ass was squeezing him impossibly tight and Dean watched as Castiel’s cheeks flushed, mouth dropped open, as he moaned his release. “On a knot. Little slut came without being touched.” There was appreciation in the voice from Dean’s left and he glanced over with a lazy smirk.

“On  _my_  knot.” Alpha pride was more than obvious in his voice. He gripped Castiel’s hips and ground his hips upwards, listening to the moans and gasps the action earned when his knot dragged against Castiel’s prostate.

His cock pulsed again, pumping more of his seed up into the Omega on top of him, before he tugged Castiel down and shoved his face against a warm neck. Dean breathed in arousal and the Omega’s own unique scent as he alternated between simply relaxing through his knot and grinding upwards.

There was nothing better than being buried balls deep in a young, warm and willing Omega. 

The second his knot popped free the Omega was hauled off him, put on the table nearby and two Alphas were at either end of them. They took out their cocks and Castiel, with a pleased and aroused look on his gorgeous features, took both of them.

Together the Alphas fucked him at both ends, putting on a show for those in the area, while Dean cleaned himself up and watched. He debated on waiting for Castiel to eventually become available again, from the interest the Omega had it would no doubt be a while, or getting another pretty Omega to bounce on his lap.

“Knot that bitch. Tie that mouth of his.” The words were echoed by others, some who were rubbing themselves through their pants and others who were eagerly waiting their chance.

The Alpha fucking Castiel’s throat gripped the Omega’s head and Dean could tell by the thrusts the man was close to a knot. Sure enough the Alpha shoved himself deep and snarled as his knot swelled, filling the Omega’s mouth and stretching it wide, before he was shooting his load.

Dean marveled at how Castiel’s throat worked and the shudder that went through the Omega’s whole body when the Alpha in his ass knotted him. Some semen leaked from the corners of his mouth to run down his chin, dripping onto the table below.

There was nothing quite like watching an Omega fucked at both ends and so very clearly enjoying it. Dean could already feel his own arousal building up and his cock starting to harden, tempted by the sights and sounds of a willing Omega so close.

After those two Alphas the Omega was shoved and guided into a new position, Alphas greedily pressing forward to sink into an open hole. On the backs of Castiel’s thighs slick and semen was more than obvious, some was dried on Castiel’s sides and on his face from where it had escaped out the sides of his mouth.

The filthy sound of a cock moving through copious amounts of slick and come caught Dean’s attention as he focused once more on the show being put on in front of him. He watched another round of knotting, watched as an Alpha jerked off onto Castiel’s tan skin and once the Alpha finished with Castiel’s ass he was showing it off.

Dean admired the sloppy, gaping and puffy hole as it was played with. Alphas teasing the Omega’s rim as Castiel’s mouth was knotted. The moans were silenced by the Omega’s need to focus on breathing and swallowing.

Castiel’s hole was impressive.

Fingers were pushed inside and another hand played with Castiel’s cock as Dean signaled a pretty Omega over for a drink before leaning back. “And if you’re available.” He gave the pretty Omega a significant look and received a flirty grin in response.

“Sure. I’ll be more than happy to fill both of those requests.” Dean leaned back with a relaxed smile on his face and watched as another Alpha pushed into Castiel, fingers dug into lightly bruised hips, before he began pounding away as the slap of balls against a pert ass filled the air once more.


End file.
